


Happy Pride!

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel isn't very accepting, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Pride, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Enjoying the parade m'lady?”Ladybug let out a yelp and instinctively went to grab her yo-yo until she recognized the face of none other, Chat Noir.“You scared me!”she was slightly pouting, not that she actually minded Chat's company.“..but yeah, I suppose I am.”





	Happy Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't/isn't enough trans Adrien or Marinette fics.. I'm sorry dhdhdjd  
> My writing is terrible, this was entirely self indulgent

It was mid-June on a bright day.  
No clouds in the sky. Just a mass of blue and an occasional breeze.  
Ladybug sat in her typical hero-esque position atop of one of the many buildings in Paris, watching the pride parade from afar.  
As much as she wanted to join in as Marinette, she didn't. She couldn't. It was her job as a heroine of Paris to ensure that the people were safe.  
Especially on a day like this.  
She watched the crowd, noticing Alya running around presumably live-streaming the whole thing with her phone all while pulling poor Nino by the wrist behind her.  
Marinette chuckled at the sight.  
She reminded herself to re-watch the stream later.

So caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Chat Noir landing beside her until he actually spoke.  
“Enjoying the parade m'lady?”

Ladybug let out a yelp and instinctively went to grab her yo-yo until she recognized the face of none other, Chat Noir.

“You scared me!”  
she was slightly pouting, not that she actually minded Chat's company.

“..but yeah, I suppose I am.”  
There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence  
She looked over to Chat, half expecting a disappointed look but instead she saw him watching the parade with a small smile.

Chat looked over at her  
“So what are you doing up here anyways?” 

Oh boy.

“I guess you could say I'm patrolling.” she paused “Just making sure nothing bad happens..”

Chat seemed to understand what she meant by that  
“I take it that this sort of thing means a lot to you too, huh?”

Huh?

“Me.. too?” she repeated

Chat scratched at the back of his head, a tick he does when he's nervous Ladybug noticed.  
“Yeah, I mean..” he looked away  
“I guess you could say I'm apart of the community?” His voice got higher and higher towards the end making it sound like less of a statement but more of a question.

Ladybug just watched in awe, did Chat Noir just come out to her? He didn't say really specify what he meant by 'part of the community’ but still!  
“You-” she blinked a few times  
“I'm- I mean-” she groaned “I.. me too..”

Chat smiled bright at her “Really?  
That's awesome!” His smile quickly faded into concern “I mean, is it? I hope your parents are okay with it”

Ladybug snorted, silly cat.  
“I mean, yeah.. I'm trans” she looked away, “they're pretty cool about it, Maman brought me shopping and everything when I came out”

“Woah, they sound nice..” Chat sounded a bit distant which made Ladybug worry “My father, he wasn't too happy it. He let me transition, but nobody else knows,” his voice was quiet “except you.”

Worry bubbled up inside of Ladybug, it wasn't often Chat let himself be vulnerable in front of her.  
This won't do.

“Hey,” Ladybug placed a comforting hand on his back “It might not be easy now, God now's it took Papa some time to get used to, but things will get better.” 

Chat's cat ears twitched up again  
_Cute._

“I can't guarantee that your father will accept you.. but it's important you accept yourself first. I mean- look at all these people!” She points down at the bright parade “they all accept you for who you are, so you should too..”

Chat looked.. startled? confused?  
_Happy_

He let out a loud giggle and lightly punched Ladybug on the shoulder.  
It wasn't long before she started laughing too “What? Are you seriously laughing at me? I was being nice!” She said in a mock annoyance 

Chat wiped an imaginary tear and tried to calm down “I'm sorry m'lady, you just always know what to say at the right time- thank you.” he said with a smile

Ladybug rolled her eyes “c'mon let's go down to the parade you dork” and with a swift throw of her yoyo she was down in the parade, Chat not far behind her.


End file.
